


Acorn

by Azelto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Micropenis, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: “He’s adorable.” Bard grinned. “He’s like a little acorn. Hey, how about that for a name: ‘Acorn’. I think it suits him.”





	

It was a pleasant day in mid-September when Bard found the note. It had been placed on one of the worktops in the kitchen, and said:

_Bard,_

_Meet me in the garden by the rose bushes at twilight._

_Finny_

For the past few weeks, Bard had noticed that the young gardener had been acting a little awkwardly around him: sometimes when they interacted, Finny would fidget and seem unable to look Bard in the eye. One time Finny even blushed while he was speaking to him, which Bard had found to be rather endearing.

Now that he thought about it, Bard realised that he liked Finny quite a lot. The way his large eyes were always so full of emotion, how soft his lips looked… Bard found himself thinking that he really wouldn’t mind if he got the chance to kiss those lips.

Eventually evening arrived with a gentle breeze in the otherwise warm air of early autumn. When Bard arrived at the rose bushes in the garden Finny was indeed waiting for him, sitting on a nearby bench and looking down at his feet with an extremely nervous expression on his face.

“Hey there.” Although Bard spoke the words softy, the sound of his voice caused Finny to jump in surprise.

“Oh, hello Bard.” He said once he had recovered from the shock. “Um… please, could you come and sit down next to me?”

Bard did so, and then the two of them were quiet for several minutes.

“Nice evening, isn’t it?” Bard said, purely to break the tension.

“Er… yes.” Finny replied. “Actually, the reason why I asked you to come here is because… well, I…” For a moment he hesitated, then he blurted, “Bard, I really like you. I mean, I really, _really_ like you. I don’t understand it, but I just feel really warm and tingly whenever I see you. I’m sorry if it sounds stupid, but that’s how I feel. I just thought I should tell you. I… I’m sorry.”

Another silence descended onto them both for a few moments, then slowly Bard turned to face Finny, reached over and cupped Finny’s face in his right hand. The boy’s large eyes stared up at him, and he looked so sweet that Bard felt as if his heart might melt at that very moment.

So he couldn’t help but ask, “Can I kiss you?”

Looking as if he were about to cry, Finny whispered, “Yes.”

Bard leaned forward and then his and Finny’s lips were touching. Finny’s lips were softer than Bard could ever have imagined, and they tasted faintly of apples. Bard could barely believe that he was actually kissing a person as lovely and beautiful as Finny. A little girlish moan escaped Finny’s mouth, but before Finny could apologise, Bard was kissing him even harder, and now his tongue was exploring the inside of Finny’s mouth.

Then before either of them could even pause to comprehend the situation, Finny was lying down on the bench with Bard on top of him, and both of them were kissing passionately and touching each other as if they’d been together for years. Bard moved his hands tenderly down Finny’s sides, along his thigh, and –

“ _NO!_ ”

Just when Bard was about to put his hand on Finny’s crotch, Finny shoved him off his body and ran away from him with tears in his eyes.

Bard stared after him, and was then overcome with a strong feeling of guilt: surely he must have taken things a step too far. Although Finny was over the age of consent, he was still very young and he most likely wasn’t quite ready to go all the way yet. Bard considered going after him to apologise, but then worried that doing so might only serve to make things even worse. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he should just give him some space; Finny would hopefully work things out in his own time.

On the evening of the following day, when Bard had retired to his room after his disaster of a supper for the young master had been rescued by Sebastian, there came a tentative knock on his door.

Bard opened it to reveal Finny, who looked like he was close to tears again. “I’m really sorry, Bard.” His voice trembled as he spoke. “I didn’t mean to run away like that, it’s just that I –”

“Don’t worry, I’m the one who should be sorry.” Bard said. “I moved too soon and you weren’t ready. I feel really bad for upsetting you.”

“Well, about that…” Finny hesitated for a moment, then said, “There’s a reason why I didn’t want to be touched there. But… if I told you, I don’t think you’d like me anymore. I don’t know what I was thinking giving you that note in the first place, I… I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Finny.” Bard reached forward and ruffled Finny’s hair. “D’you know, I can’t think of anything that could possibly put me off a sweet little guy like you. You don’t need to worry at all – why don’t you come inside?”

“Are… are you sure?” Finny asked nervously.

“Of course. We’ll have a bit more privacy in here than out in the garden.”

Finny stood in the doorway thinking things over for a moment, then seemed to come to some sort of decision as he crossed the threshold and marched determinedly over to stand beside the bed.

“OK, I’m going to show you.” He said, voice still shaking. “And I when I do, I know you’re going to laugh at me, just like everyone else has done. So I might as well get this over with.”

“Finny, what –”

Before Bard could even finish speaking, Finny had shoved down his trousers and underwear.

In between his legs was a very small pink thing, about an inch in length.

“It’s a micropenis.” Finny said, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. For some reason Bard couldn’t help noticing how adorable Finny’s Cockney accent sounded when he pronounced the word. But now Finny was choking back sobs and saying, “I hate it. I can’t even look at myself naked. And I know you’re thinking it looks ridiculous, that someone like me could never–”

All of a sudden Bard moved forward and pressed a finger to Finny’s lips. Then he crouched down and moved closer to Finny’s penis.

“Hey lil’ fella.” He cooed to the tiny little thing. “Ain’t you a lil’ cutie? How ‘bout you and I have some fun?”

Finny stopped crying and stared down at Bard, his eyes wide with shock. “ _What?_ ” He said in disbelief.

“He’s adorable.” Bard grinned. “He’s like a little acorn. Hey, how about that for a name: ‘Acorn’. I think it suits him.”

“You… you _like_ it?” Finny asked incredulously. “You think it’s… _cute_? _Really?_ ”

“Of course I do!” Bard exclaimed. “He’s really sweet, just like the rest of you. Do you mind if I touch him? He’ll feel really good if I do.”

Still doubtful, Finny said, “Are you sure? I thought… I thought everyone made fun of men with small penises.”

“That’s nonsense, and I don’t give a damn about size. Your little Acorn is so cute, there’s no way I couldn’t fall in love with him. Now, how about I take him on an adventure he’ll never forget?”

After taking a long moment to think things over, at last Finny said, “Please.”

Bard reached forward and held Acorn with his left thumb and forefinger, and started to stroke Acorn’s underside with the index finger of his right hand. Finny drew in a sharp breath and shivered at the touch.

“That feel good?” Bard asked.

“Y… yes…” Finny gasped.

“Aren’t you a lovely little thing?” Bard cooed to Acorn, giving him a little kiss on his head. Then, as Acorn began to dribble precum, “Gettin’ a bit excited, are we?”

“Bard…” Finny breathed.

“Yeah?”

“I… I like it.”

“You like the feeling?”

“Yes…”

“Want me to put him in my mouth?”

“Um… yes. Yes please.”

Bard grinned. “Come on Acorn,” he said, “let’s have an adventure together!”

Carefully Bard took Acorn into his mouth. This wasn’t very difficult because Acorn was so small that Bard could take him all in in just a single mouthful. Bard sucked as his tongue danced over Acorn’s smooth, soft skin, and he heard Finny make the loveliest little noises as he did so. Bard found he preferred being able to give oral without the added risk of gagging.

“Oh… oh Bard…” Finny gasped, the pleasure almost too much for him to bear. He was trembling where he stood, his hands balled into fists because he couldn’t trust himself to touch Bard without hurting him. Bard loved the way Finny made such adorable noises, and how he moaned his name in his cute, high voice.

As Bard caressed Acorn with his tongue, he knew that Finny must be feeling a whole new world of sensations, after all this must surely be his first time. He vowed to himself that if the two of them continued seeing each other, he would help Finny to learn to love his little Acorn, no matter what happened.

Then Finny started breathing faster and Bard could tell from instinct alone that Finny was close. Seconds later Finny let out a high, girlish wail as Acorn’s seed exploded into Bard’s mouth and down his throat.

After taking Acorn out of his mouth, Bard looked fondly at the little thing as it began to soften. He actually thought that Acorn looked even cuter in his flaccid state; he was so adorably pink and squishy.

The two of them then sat down on Bard’s bed, and Bard noticed that there were tears in Finny’s eyes once more.

“You OK?” Bard asked in concern. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No, it’s just…” Finny hesitated as he tried to find the right words. “That felt _so_ good, and… and I never thought I’d ever get to feel anything like that, what with my… with my…”

Bard embraced Finny and gently kissed him on the cheek. “Finny,” he murmured, “your little Acorn is the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life. And if he ever wants to see me again, all you have to do is let me know.”

* * *

 

A few days later, just as he was beginning to prepare Earl Phantomhive’s breakfast, Bard found an envelope in the same place as the note had been. Inside was a folded piece of paper with the words, “ _Tonight, after supper_ ” written in Finny’s handwriting.

After reading the note, Bard realised that there was something else in the envelope. He tipped it upside down and let the thing fall into his palm.

He grinned mischievously: in his hand was a single acorn.


End file.
